


i've got you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Newts a sweetie, Other, nurse newt, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Reader is ill and newt takes care of themNewt x gender neutral reader





	i've got you

You blearily cracked open your eyes, the morning sun seemed blindingly bright, making you squint into the bedroom that you shared with newt, as heat racked through you, hair sticking to the back of your neck with cold sweat. 

As you pushed your damp hair off of your clammy forehead, a searing pain jolted through your abdomen, making you curl up, attempting to hold yourself together. 

A small whimper escaped your lips, as the agonising pain refused to pass. At the sound newt hurriedly entered your bedroom, his handsome face crumpled with concern, as he crouched by the bedside, pushing the hair from your paled face. “sweetheart, what’s wrong?’ he asked gently, sea green eyes filled with anxiety. 

Reluctantly opening your mouth to speak, fearing that you might be sick, you mumbled your complaints, as he stroked comforting circles at the base of your back, his brow furrowed in thought, as you explained your pain. 

“hang on love, I’ll be two ticks’ placing a quick kiss to your burning forehead, before disappearing out of your bedroom to goodness knows where, as you stayed curled into yourself, missing newts soothing touch. 

Before long newt tentatively made his way back into the bedroom, tea tray in hand, laden with several tiny bottles of brightly coloured potions, all tickling together with each soft step that he took, a tall glass of water, condensation dripping down the sides, a hot water bottle, your favourite mug filled with steaming tea, and a few biscuits. You gave him a loving smile, as he settled himself on the bed, handing you the potions along with the water, ‘sorry they taste awful’ he mumbled as you scrunched up your face at the foul taste, before taking a sip of the cool water, letting it wash the taste away. 

He pulled you into his lap, making you wince with the pain of the movement, which he apologized for with a gentle kiss to your temple. “if this isn’t better by tomorrow, I’ll owl the healer, no arguing misses.’ He warned as you meekly opened your mouth to disagree, instead snuggling into his warm comforting embrace. 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, where I post daily, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always welcome both on tumbler and here. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
